


Kitsune

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Festivals, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Every year the people of the village would celebrate the annual harvest festival. They would eat, party, and dance as they prayed to the gods for another lovely harvest.However their plans seemed to be interrupted by a rampaging kitsune.Usually these spirits would be tame, and friendly with humans.But this was isn't.Now a girl from the village will have to go to the last chance of help.But the question is...Will this last chance help the village?Or is he just as the other Fox?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Kitsune

In a Japanese village, the people grew worried and scared as they reach for their dear leader.  
The old man stood in the middle of the crowed and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry everyone, but until we find a way to calm that kitsune down, the harvest festival will be postponed."

The villagers groaned.

"But chief, this is my son's first festival, I can let him miss it!?" a man shouted

"I know, but it seems that spirit is not very happy, and if we do the festival he'll hear our music, and he'll destroy our village, I can't risk it"he said"We already lost many of our finest men to that Fox, and I can't loose any more of you, I'm sorry"

Everyone yelled and shouted at him. Unhappy with the results of the unruly fox. Until an old lady raised her hand and said.

"Calm down everyone, the gods have given us hope!" she shouted

"But how!?" a woman wondered

"There is a kitsune that lives in the highest mountain around here, he can help us stop that Fox and we can have our festival"

" Wait, you don't mean him!? "The chief screamed

" Why, what's wrong with that? "

"He doesn't like visitors, he'll chew us up if we dare enter his den!"

" But he can help us father! "His daughter said"Can we at least have a chance?"

He was unsure but then sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it, but only one person is allowed to go up there and that person just make an offering, so, who's gonna go to that mountain!?"

The villagers grew anxious of this, that Fox might just act like the other one, and kill them as well.

"I'll go father"the daughter said

" No, it's too dangerous! "

"But do we really have a choice?"

She had a good point. It let her father no choice.

"Alright, you may go"

"I won't let you down"

The next morning...

The girl packed her things and said goodbye to get village, as she went on her long trek to the mountain.

I'm her way there it grew cold and windy, her clothes not able to keep her warm. She tried to fight through it but fail miserably. She fell into a show preparing for her ultimate demise.

*******************

She slowly felt warmth again, it was odd. It was freezing cold when she passed out.

She woke up to find herself in a bed, wearing a white kimono. Confused she got out of the bed and slipped out of the bedroom. It was all a long lit up hallway for her. She walked down the hall. Exploring the strange place she was brought into. Until she noticed a man, sipping tea in the dinning area.

He had long black hair, deep blue eyes and a black kimono on him. He honestly looked beautiful.

"Excuse me...sir?"

He stated at her.

"Um...hello, thank you for saving me from that mountain, I should go..."

" you want my help do you "he remained in a cold tone"If you are wondering yes it is I the fox you're looking for"

" Y-yes, my village is in danger, we somehow angered a kitsune and now he's eating out crops, terrorizing my love ones and killing all of our men that tried to stop him, You are our only hope... "

"What does this fix look like?"

" Huh? "

"Well, what does he look like"

"He has white fur, green eyes, sharp teeth...a crazy voice"

He stopped drinking his tea and got up from his mat.

"That crazy lunatic!" he growled

"Huh, you know him!?"

" Yes I do, come, we don't have much time! "

He grabbed the girl by the hand and took her out of the den. He went on his knees and revealed his true form.

A black kitsune.

He told her to ride in his back and they took off down the mountain to confront the rampaging fox.

She lead him over to where the Fox's den was. Skiing the path was bones of the dead men that fought to protect the village. It made her want to cry, but the dark kitsune assured her that it will all end soon.

She calmed down.

Finally it was time to confront him for good. He

They were here.

That den looked colorful and ridiculous, it was even just a big as the other Fox's den.

"This is it, that's where he lives"

He sniffed and grunted from the scent.

"Go home little girl"

"What?"

" It's too dangerous for you, he's crazy, and I'm the only one who can stop him, do now come back here until the day of the festival "

"That's a week from now, is it really going to take that long? "

"Some things need to take time, and you don't need to see what's going to come in this den"

Slowly she got off of his back and looked him in the eyes, she kissed his head softly and smiled.

"Goodbye dark fox"

With that, she fled away back to the village.

Now with her gone the fox focused on his target.

He turned into his human form and went over to the front door. It wasn't locked so he went inside not showing any song of attacking.

He walked down the hall until he here humming coming from the prayer room. He slide the paper door open and watched closely at who was inside.

A man with white hair and green eyes praying to the gods.

He noticed the black fox and let out a smirk.

"So, what brings you to my den, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?"

" you're causing mayham for the nearby village, eating their crops, killing their men, they're scared of you, you need to leave them alone! "

He sighed.

"You act like I care, they were the ones who trespass my property first"

"They probably had no idea this was your home"

" I left warnings Bruce, they should've learned that I don't want to be bothered"

"Well maybe you should've thought of that when you harassed them!" he growled

The white Fox chuckled.

"You must really be so stupid, but I'll play your little game once again"

He stood up and transformed into the white kitsune that was harassing the poor village folk, his teeth sharp and ready to tear, his eyes wide as ever. Bruce turned into the black kitsune, with also sharp teeth but beautiful deep eyes.

"YOU'LL REGRET MESSING WITH ME BRUCE, YOU'LL DIE JUST LIKE THE MEN WHO DARED TO CHALLENGE ME!!!!"he laughed maniacally

" You'll pay for what you've done, and once you do, I'll make sure you never do it again! "

*****************

It was now the fatigue festival and the villagers grew worried about the kitsune that was helping their village. But now the girl must go back to the Fox's den, to find out what happened after she left. She slowly traveled over to where she left the fox alone, and went into the den. She heard noises that she had never heard before. It didn't sound like pain but yet she had no idea what it really was.

At least until she went into the prayer room.

It was the two kitsune, making loving to each other surrounded in blankets and candles, there was claw marks all of the walls guessing that they must of had fought.

But why are they like this now?

The black kitsune looked at the girl and smiled.

"Come inside sweet girl, don't worry, he's tame now. "

*****************

"You two are together?"

" Yes, it was part of an arrange wedding many years ago, however I didn't accept it as marriage at all and went to the mountains to pray"he said

"But why,why was he attacking our village?"

" You invaded my home"the white kitsune growled "your men stole my food, and ruined my home, I wanted to give them some pay back"

"By killing our villiagers"

"You don't know the full story do you"

"I don't..."

"Well it's easy, I had no intention on ruining your festival, I only did what I did because they decided to harass me first"

"What did they do?"

" They thought that there was special treasure in my den, but I made it very clear I did not want to be bothered, but they kept doing it, and doing it, and doing it all the time, I just lost my temper"he said"And those men who were trying to stop me where the same men who tried to break into my home, they wanted to kill me, but I wasn't going to let that happen. "

"During the fight, I finally understood the true reason "the black kitsune said"That's why I was making love to him, to calm him down"

"I can't believe it...why would it father order this? "

"I don't know, but we're going to find out now"

Later....

All of the villagers watched in awe as they saw the girl with the two fixes next to he r.

"What the hell!?" the chief shouted"What is that Fox doing here!? "

"Father this so all your fault! "She shouted

Everyone gasped.

" how is this my fault!? "

"You brought some of the men to go a raid his house, you caused him to go crazy! "

"He what!?"a woman screamed

" it's true, you were the ones who started this mess in the first place"the black kitsune said"Now you're going to pay for you're crimes "

"That's ridiculous, people stop listening to that fox, he's probably with that monster"

"No chief, kitsune are calm and friendly spirits, they are not monsters, so after what we all have hear here, that means that it's your fault! "The old woman screamed

The villagers agreed with the woman, and shouted at their so called leader, frightened the chief fled away, but the white God followed him into the forest, and all was only just screams.

The Fox came back with blood all over him, but just sighed and went back to his husband. They black fox turned into human and made an announcement.

" Villagers, now that you know the truth, you can no longer life in fear, your festival is safe. "

Cheers filled the air and the dark kitsune, went over to his wife and they began to hear off.

"Wait!" the girl shouted

They turned around.

"At least stay for the festival?"

They didn't say a word, but just nodded.

Finally the festival can begin

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfic  
> Please like and comment :)


End file.
